Season 1
Principal Cast Lost4Ever *??? as Howard Zahn (12/13) *??? as Amon Jefferson (11/13) *??? as Sophia Golding (11/13) *??? as Verena Murphy (11/13) *??? as Janelle Granger (9/13) *??? as Dexter Stubbs (6/13) *??? as George Scott (6/13) *??? as Faith Harrington (5/13) *Bryan Sato as Richard Duke (5/13) *??? as Tracy Peterson (4/13) LOST *Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace (11/13) *Matthew Fox as Jack Shephard (10/13) *Josh Holloway as James "Sawyer" Ford (10/13) *Harold Perrineau as Michael Dawson (10/13) *Naveen Andrews as Sayid Jarrah (10/13) *Ian Somerhalder as Boone Carlyle (9/13) *Emilie de Ravin as Claire Littleton (9/13) *Terry O'Quinn as John Locke (9/13) *Maggie Grace as Shannon Rutherford (9/13) *Evangeline Lilly as Kate Austen (8/13) *Jorge Garcia as Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (7/13) *Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo Kwon (6/13) *Malcolm David Kelley as Walt Lloyd (6/13) *Yunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa Kwon (5/13) Flight 815 The survivors deal with the crash of their plane and they must also deal with each other and whatever else is on this mysterious Island. Read Flight 815 Flashbacks: *Verena **Verena woke up on the plane from the turbulence. **Verena met Sayid, who comforted her. **Cindy chased Charlie down the plane. **The seatbelt sign went on. *Howard **Cindy got Howard a drink. **Cindy gave Jack a drink. **Charlie ran past Jack and Rose. **Howard prepared to take a picture out of the window. **The seatbelt sign went on. Present-Day: *Day 1 **The survivors dealt with the aftermath of the crash. ***Michael yelled for Walt. ***Nikki yelled for Paulo. ***Dexter yelled for Daisy. ***George helped Faith. ***Gary was sucked into the engine. ***Jack and Hurley helped Claire away from the plane. ***Boone asked Verena for a pen. ***Howard passed out. **Howard woke up that night and Hurley gave him some food. **Rose tried to comfort Sophia. **Verena gave Howard his camera bag. **The survivors heard the monster. *Day 2 **Howard inspected his camera. **Arzt asked Verena and Howard if they'd seen Jack. **Sophia supposed that Jack wasn't coming back. **Larry and Sawyer interjected into the conversation. **Sawyer made Sophia upset. **Later, Sayid and Sawyer got in a fight. **Sayid offered to fix the transceiver. **Howard took pictures of the beach. **Howard got a picture of Christian Shephard on the beach. **Verena found him and suggested they go on the hike with the transceiver people. **George told Howard and Verena about Faith saving him. **Howard got a picture of the wreckage with Dexter in them. Break a Leg Dexter's mysterious appearance in one of his photos continues to puzzle Howard. A lost memory bothers Amon until someting finally hits him. Read Break a Leg Flashbacks: *September 2004 **Amon worked on Expose as Officer Wells, alongside Nikki. **His work was commended by Zukerman. **While filming one scene, Amon broke his leg, while doing his own stunt. **Later, at the hospital, Amon got a cast on his leg. **When Amon returned to his hotel room, he told his son that they were going home. Present-Day: *Day 2 **Joanna expressed her worry that the transceiver group would not return. **Janelle told her not to worry. *Day 3 **Amon and Locke talked as the transceiver party returned. **Sayid told the group what supposedly happened in the jungle. **Howard followed Dexter into the jungle. **Howard got a photo of Dexter, Boone, and Shannon, but Boone appeared as Dexter and Shannon appeared as a different girl. **Dexter passed out and was carried to the beach. **Amon had a nightmare about the last scene he filmed on Expose. **Howard looked through his pictures. **George gave Dexter his suitcase. **Everyone heard Sawyer shoot Mars. **Upset in some way, Amon ran into the jungle and tripped on a root. **Locke found Amon and told him that he remembered that Amon had a broken leg at the airport. **Amon remembered that Locke was in a wheelchair. **Amon kept running and found the Tempest. **Amon saw Colleen and Mikhail outside the Tempest. **Danny captured Amon and they called Ben. See the World With Amon missing, Verena decides that they need to find him. In the jungle, Sophia sees something life changing. A tragedy hits Janelle's life. Read See the World Flashbacks: *June 2003 **Sophia graduated from high school. **At graduation, Sophia heard Tanya, a cheerleader, make fun of her. *February 2004 **Sophia got a train ticket to the west coast. **Sophia had a brief encounter with Kate. **Later, after arriving at the coast, Sophia flew from Los Angeles to Sydney. **She briefly saw Frank Lapidus and Seth Norris. *March 2004 **Out of money, Sophia sat on the street in Sydney, until Lindsey invited her in. **Lindsey offered to let Sophia stay with her. Present Day: *Day 4 **Sophia woke up to Locke blowing the dog whistle and retrieving Vincent. **Later, Verena tried to find Amon. **Verena and Howard decided to look for him in the jungle. **Sophia decided to go with them. **The group of three heard the monster. ***Verena ran. ***Howard tried to take a picture of it, but Verena pulled him away. ***Sophia was frozen in terror. **Sophia saw something good in the monster and then it left. **After reuniting with Verena and Howard, Sophia saw the pilot's body. **Late that night, Sophia woke up to Vincent barking at the boar in the fusleage. *Day 5 **Verena, Sophia, and Howard went into the jungle, early in the morning, to look for Amon again. **While taking a rest, Verena and Sophia got to know each other, while Howard tried to find some food. **Howard came back suddenly and showed his friends the Staff Station, which he'd found. **The group of three saw Alex, Isabel, and Ivan leaving the station. **The group explored the station, taking three flashlights, but didn't stay long. *Day 6 **Howard, Sophia, and Verena saw Jack and Boone try to save Joanna, unsuccessfully. **Janelle was horified when she saw Joanna drowning. **Sophia, Howard, and Verena went to look for Amon again and found him stumble into them in the jungle. Picture Perfect After finding Amon in the jungle, Howard looks for Jack to help, but finds the doctor missing. Meanwhile, tension at the camp builds and it deepens even more when Jack proposes moving to the caves. Read Picture Perfect Flashbacks: *February 1996 **Howard takes a photograph of a man and a woman on the streets of London. *June 2000 **Howard photographed a band for their CD cover. **Returning to his home, Howard got a call from Georgia Cavanagh, offering him a job with Oceanic Airlines. Present-Day: *Day 6 **Amon was brought back to the beach. **Howard went looking for Jack. **Ethan told Howard that Jack had gone off into the jungle. **That night, the survivors heard Jack give his live-together-die-alone speech. *Day 7 **Sophia brought Amon some water from the caves. **Amon woke up, remembering nothing of his disappearance. **Verena decided to give him some space. **Howard saw Michael yelling at Jin. **Arzt ranted about moving to the caves. *Day 8 **Verena witnessed the cave-in. **Charlie ran to the beach to get help. **Howard headed toward the caves to help, but got lost along the way. **Howard found the hatch. Pre-Med When Shannon starts having asthma attacks, Verena thinks of something that can help. Later, Howard returns to taking more pictures of the Hatch when he hears something. Read Pre-Med Flashbacks: *January 1992 **Verena attended Columbia University and considered changing her career goals. *March 1996 **Verena visited downtown New York and bumped into Michael. **Verena got a call from her mother saying that she had cancer. Present-Day: *Day 9 **Shannon brought a bloodied Boone into the caves. **Boone told Jack that Shannon had asthma. **Sophia told Verena about Shannon's asthma in hopes that Verena would know what to do. **Verena and Howard headed out to the Staff. **They set up camp that night. *Day 10 **Howard and Verena talked about their lives before the crash. **They arrived at the Staff and began looking for medicine. **Unable to find any useful medicine, they decided to leave. **Before they could leave, they heard some people coming in, so they hid in the lockers. **They overheard a conversation between Tom, Ben, and Bea. ***Ben, Tom, and Bea talked about Ethan and an informant about the survivors. *Day 11 **On their way back to the caves, Verena and Howard discussed the conversation they'd overheard. **Upon their return to the caves, Sophia told them that Sun had created a natural remedy for Shannon. *Day 12 **Sullivan asked Verena where Jack was. **Locke asked Verena if she'd seen Ethan. **Ethan found Locke and Verena and the two men left to go hunting. *Day 13 **Chris, Jeff, Neil, Richard, Verena, and Sophia visited Hurley's golf course. **Howard visited the hatch again and took pictures of it. **On his way back to the caves, Howard saw Danielle and heard the whispers. Mother's Day Claire's nightmares begin to trouble Tracy. After a shocking revelation from Hurley's census, Verena remembers something she heard at the medical station. Read Mother's Day Flashbacks: *May 9, 2004 **Tracy was brought breakfast in bed on Mother's Day. **Mark, Tracy's husband, gave her a present: a trip to Australia. *September 17, 2004 **Tracy left Los Angeles and flew to Sydney. **That night, Tracy fell asleep in front of the TV at her hotel room. Present-Day: *Day 13 **Tracy noticed a sweaty Howard arriving at the caves. *Day 15 **Claire's screaming woke up everyone at the caves. **In the morning, Tracy talked to Jack about Claire. **She told him she was sure that Claire's nightmares were more than nightmares. **Amon wondered why he was missing a portion of his memory. **That night, Claire woke up after someone attacked her. *Day 16 **Hurley talked about doing a census. **Hurley interviewed Howard for the census and then he went to talk to Amon. **Verena saw Sayid arrive at the caves. **Hurley told Jack that Ethan wasn't on the plane. **Verena ran to the beach and told Howard that Ethan was the one who attacked Claire. Camera Case With Claire still unfound, Howard goes out to look but finds something and someone else instead. Meanwhile, the tide comes in and Janelle's bag goes missing. Read Camera Case Tryouts With Amon missing again, the group begins searching for him again. While doing so, Sophia comes across one of the Others who tells her something about Claire. Read Tryouts Concurrent LOST Episodes: Life Support With Claire found and her memory missing, Verena thinks of an idea of how to help her. Read Life Support Language Barrier Volume Gate 23 As the raft gets closer to its launch, an accident happens to Boone and Claire goes into labour. Arzt brings up some startling news. Read Gate 23, Part 1 The French woman shows up at the camp with a cryptic message. The survivors finally launch the raft. Janelle has doubts in the French woman's warning and stays behind at the beach while the rest of the camp goes to the caves. Read Gate 23, Part 2 Flashbacks: *Howard **Howard woke up in his hotel room. **A hotel employee gave Howard his plane ticket. **Howard left his hotel room and saw Walt and Michael in the hallway. *Janelle **Janelle reminded Joanna that they weren't supposed to leave yet. **Janelle heard Eko yelling at Charlotte Malkin. *Sophia **Sophia left Lindsey's house. **At the airport, Sophia stood behind Ana Lucia, Jack, Jin, and Sun in line. **Sophia started crying after getting into the waiting room. *Amon **Amon saw Locke, Rose, and Bernard. **Joseph asked for money to get a candy bar with. **Early boarding for Flight 815 began. **Sam urged Amon to get on the plane, though Joseph wasn't back yet. *Tracy **Tracy left her hotel room. **Leaving the hotel, Tracy saw Hurley, Charlie, Steve, and Scott. **While waiting in line at the airport, Tracy saw Emma, Zack, Chris, Larry, Craig, and Dexter. *Verena **Verena and Hunter arrived at the airport. **Waiting for her plane, Verena saw Ana Lucia, Jack, Lisa, Elliot, Lance, Nancy, Eli, and Doug. *Richard **At the airport, Richard saw Seth, Claire, Boone, Shannon, Nikki, Paulo, Neil, Sawyer, Sullivan, Jim, and Jerome. **After sitting down, Ryder found Richard and began to talk to him for a little bit. *George **George headed for Gate 23. **As he waited in line to board the plane, George saw Kate, Agent Mars, Nathan, Gary, Cindy, Sonya, and Sam. **On the plane, George saw Arzt helping Claire with her bag. Present: *Day 40 **Howard took a picture by the hatch. **The picture showed Locke's dream. *Day 41 **Amon and Jeff saw Boone fall in the beechcraft. **Janelle saw Locke arrive at the caves with Boone. **Janelle followed Locke to the hatch. **Verena saw Kate leave the beach with Sawyer's alcohol. **Sophia heard Sun translate Jin talking about Claire giving birth. **Sophia went to the beach so that Verena could help Claire give birth, but by the time she arrived, Claire had already given birth. *Day 42 **Richard saw Shannon sneak into Jack's tent to get his key. **Richard heard a gunshot from the jungle. *Day 43 **Arzt told Michael that they had to leave on the raft immediately, or else they'd have to wait a couple months. *Day 44 **Danielle arrived at the beach and told the survivors about the Others. **The survivors prepared to launch the raft. **Walt saw the pillar of black smoke. **Jack told the survivors to go to the caves and wait for them. **Most survivors went to the caves. **Janelle, Larry, Jerome, Verena, and Howard stayed behind at the beach. **Charlie arrived at the caves with Aaron. **The fire at the beach went out and the group heard the whispers.